Talk:We Are All Different
Hit Entertainment acquires Lyrick Studios The last Barney video to be distributed by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. This is the first video to have the HIT Entertainment logo, although it was from Lyrick Studios which means this is the first home video to be produced by HIT Entertainment. HIT Entertainment is a British-American entertainment distribution company established in 1983, and originally the international distribution arm of Jim Henson Productions called H'''enson I'nternational '''T'elevision (later reincorperated as "HiT Communications plc."). However, following the death of Jim Henson in 1990, the business was sold to several members of the company's management, led by Peter Orton, and recorporated to its current name to prevent any future confusion between the two companies. Among the properties it owns several. Barney's Colorful World! is Barney's third touring stage show (following Barney's Big Surprise and Barney's Musical Castle). It originally toured in different kinds of countries from 2003-2004. Later, it toured in Mexico in 2007, and in Brazil in 2011. The show was released on VHS and DVD in 2004. Also known as Barney's Colourful World Live in the UK. Filming Location: Dodge Theatre- Phoenix, Arizona Plot Barney takes his friends on a trip around the colorful world. With the help of imagination, they travel on an airplane to the rainforest, Next, they travel on a city bus to the land of ice and snow, Next, they travel on a sailing ship to beach, and Next, they go under the sea. Along the way, they'll meet a dancing monkey, a dancing elephant, a dancing polar bear, tap dancing penguins, a glittering starfish (who is a real "star"), and a giant blue whale. Cast *Barney (voice) - Dean Wendt *Barney (costume) - Patrick Mcalister and Rick Starkweather *Baby Bop (voice) - Julie Johnson *Baby Bop (costume) - Jennifer Barlean and Matthew N. Myers *BJ (voice) - Patty Wirtz *BJ (costume) - Dave Kendall and Jared Harris *Mike - Blake Garrett (only appearance) *Donny - Alex Collins (only appearance) *Sarah - Tory Green (only appearance) *Gina - Alexis Acosta (only appearance) *Jackson - Daven Wilson (video only) *Stacy - Alyssa Franks (video only) *Laura - Julia Nicholson (video only) *Mom - Mauri Howell (video only) ]] Song List Z data:image/gif;base64,R0lGOD lhAQABAIABAAAAAP///yH5BAEAAAEALAAAAAABAAEAQAICTAEAOw%3D%3D Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Being Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Airplane Songdata:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhAQABAIABAAAAAP///yH5BAEAAAEALAAAAAABAAEAQAICTAEAOw%3D%3D #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #If All the Raindrops #The Wheels on the Bus #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #Look at Me I'm Dancing! #The Rainbow Song Act 2 I'd Love to Sail The Baby Bop Hop Mister Sun BINGO Castles So High The Duckies Do If I Lived Under the Sea Bubbles Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Just Imagine Colors All Around I Love You Trivia *Rebecca Wilson (who played Kelly in Barney Live! In New York City) was credited as a dancer. *This is the only appearances of Donny, Mike, Sarah, and Gina. However, prior to this, Sarah (Tory Green) made her first cameo in the trailer to Come on Over to Barney's House. *This is the first major Barney tour to not have any new songs. *When the live show was released on video, it was edited with scenes of Season 9's cast members (Stacy, Laura, and Jackson). The beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which later immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtains. In the UK and Asia video releases, three British children prepare for a pretend trip with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the US version) and imagine going on a trip. One of the kids spins the globe and from there, it transitions to Barney coming through the curtains (much like in the US opening). *In the live on stage version of this show, a Barney doll sat on the idea bench before the show started. Right after the overture, the Idea Bench started to spin with a timpani roll, smoke arising from behind it. The spinning became increasingly faster as the bench went farther back. When the costumed Barney came through the curtains, the doll on the bench appeared to vanish. This was achieved with a part of the bench that was separate from the rest of the bench. The Barney doll was actually attached to this platform. This small platform for the doll flipped upside down, the front of the hollow, bottomless seat hiding the doll when the costumed Barney appeared, insuring that the two were never seen at the same time. The top of the Barney doll's head can be seen under the right bench seat in various shots of the home video. The outline of the bottom the platform can be seen on this seat of the bench as well. In addition to the live version this is the only time where we hear a male announcer saying "When we play in the park with Barney, we spin around on the idea bench and use our imaginations. If you want to play with Barney, use your imagination." rather than the "Today's appearance of Barney is made possible by your imagination" announcement. *The tour was launched at Radio City Music Hall, again as an homage to Barney's sucess in Barney Live! In New York City. *Studio recordings of some of this show's songs were later used on the soundtrack of Let's Go to the Beach. * This is the last Barney live show to be released on the US version of home video. *This is the only Barney live show to be released on the US DVD. Gallery index live.jpeg doc-152328.jpg * Barney & Friends Majestic Theatre}} Barney's Colorful World! is Barney's third touring stage show (following Barney's Big Surprise and Barney's Musical Castle). It originally toured in different kinds of countries from 2003-2004. Later, it toured in Mexico in 2007, and in Brazil in 2011. The show was released on VHS and DVD in 2004. Also known as Barney's Colourful World Live in the UK. Filming Location: Dodge Theatre- Phoenix, Arizona Plot Barney takes his friends on a trip around the colorful world. With the help of imagination, they travel on an airplane to the rainforest, Next, they travel on a city bus to the land of ice and snow, Next, they travel on a sailing ship to beach, and Next, they go under the sea. Along the way, they'll meet a dancing monkey, a dancing elephant, a dancing polar bear, tap dancing penguins, a glittering starfish (who is a real "star"), and a giant blue whale. Cast *Barney (voice) - Dean Wendt *Barney (costume) - Patrick Mcalister and Rick Starkweather *Baby Bop (voice) - Julie Johnson *Baby Bop (costume) - Jennifer Barlean and Matthew N. Myers *BJ (voice) - Patty Wirtz *BJ (costume) - Dave Kendall and Jared Harris *Mike - Blake Garrett (only appearance) *Donny - Alex Collins (only appearance) *Sarah - Tory Green (only appearance) *Gina - Alexis Acosta (only appearance) *Jackson - Daven Wilson (video only) *Stacy - Alyssa Franks (video only) *Laura - Julia Nicholson (video only) *Mom - Mauri Howell (video only) ]] Song List Z data:image/gif;base64,R0lGOD lhAQABAIABAAAAAP///yH5BAEAAAEALAAAAAABAAEAQAICTAEAOw%3D%3D Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Being Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Airplane Songdata:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhAQABAIABAAAAAP///yH5BAEAAAEALAAAAAABAAEAQAICTAEAOw%3D%3D #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #If All the Raindrops #The Wheels on the Bus #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #Look at Me I'm Dancing! #The Rainbow Song Act 2 I'd Love to Sail The Baby Bop Hop Mister Sun BINGO Castles So High The Duckies Do If I Lived Under the Sea Bubbles Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Just Imagine Colors All Around I Love You Trivia *Rebecca Wilson (who played Kelly in Barney Live! In New York City) was credited as a dancer. *This is the only appearances of Donny, Mike, Sarah, and Gina. However, prior to this, Sarah (Tory Green) made her first cameo in the trailer to Come on Over to Barney's House. *This is the first major Barney tour to not have any new songs. *When the live show was released on video, it was edited with scenes of Season 9's cast members (Stacy, Laura, and Jackson). The beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which later immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtains. In the UK and Asia video releases, three British children prepare for a pretend trip with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the US version) and imagine going on a trip. One of the kids spins the globe and from there, it transitions to Barney coming through the curtains (much like in the US opening). *In the live on stage version of this show, a Barney doll sat on the idea bench before the show started. Right after the overture, the Idea Bench started to spin with a timpani roll, smoke arising from behind it. The spinning became increasingly faster as the bench went farther back. When the costumed Barney came through the curtains, the doll on the bench appeared to vanish. This was achieved with a part of the bench that was separate from the rest of the bench. The Barney doll was actually attached to this platform. This small platform for the doll flipped upside down, the front of the hollow, bottomless seat hiding the doll when the costumed Barney appeared, insuring that the two were never seen at the same time. The top of the Barney doll's head can be seen under the right bench seat in various shots of the home video. The outline of the bottom the platform can be seen on this seat of the bench as well. In addition to the live version this is the only time where we hear a male announcer saying "When we play in the park with Barney, we spin around on the idea bench and use our imaginations. If you want to play with Barney, use your imagination." rather than the "Today's appearance of Barney is made possible by your imagination" announcement. *The tour was launched at Radio City Music Hall, again as an homage to Barney's sucess in Barney Live! In New York City. *Studio recordings of some of this show's songs were later used on the soundtrack of Let's Go to the Beach. * This is the last Barney live show to be released on the US version of home video. *This is the only Barney live show to be released on the US DVD. Gallery index live.jpeg doc-152328.jpg Videos Songs #Barney Theme Song (remix/remake) #The More We Get Together (roland r-8 drums remix) #If You're Happy and You Know It (roland r-8 drums remix) #It's A Sunshine Day (roland r-8 drums remix) #Mister Sun (roland r-8 drums remix) #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO (roland r-8 drums remix) #Do Your Ears Hang Low #Growing #You Can Count on Me (roland r-8 drums remix) #Me & My Family (roland r-8 drums remix) #Summer Night (crossover) (roland r-8 drums remix) #My Family's Just Right for Me (roland r-8 drums remix) #The Airplane Song (roland r-8 drums remix) #You're Friend To Me #My Yellow Blankey (roland r-813 drums remix) #The Clapping Song (roland r-8 drums remix) #A Camping We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (roland r-8 drums remix) #Rockin Robin (roland r-8 drums remix) #Me and My Teddy (roland r-8 drums remix) #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Knickerbocker (roland r-8 drums remix) #Just Imagine (roland r-8 drums remix) #Castles So High (roland r-8 drums remix) #Old King Cole (roland r-8 drums remix) #You Can Make Music With Anything #If All the Raindrops (roland r-8 drums remix) #The Rainbow Song (roland r-8 drums remix) #Everyone is Special/You Can Count on Me (reprise) (roland r-8 drums remix) #Someone To Love You Forever #I Love You (Remake) (roland r-8 drums remix) #Umi Shake (Celebration Dance) #End Credits Slicin Sand Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Richelle *Bobby *Cindy *Oliver *Keesha *Jeff *Stephen *Curtis *Hannah *Robert *Linda *Kim *Danny *Emily *Jill *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Jeffery *Adam *Kathy *Tosha *Min *Jason *Plus Many More! Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashely Olsen, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Cake, Amy, Miracle, Benjamin, Zack, Cody, Maxx, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie (from Annie (1982 - 1999) films}), Madeline, Aggie, Victoria, Chantel, Lucinda, Serena, Sylvette, Vernocia, Lolo, Julie, Beatrice, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, The Little Rascals (Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary Ann, Jane, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Sid, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Dennis Mitchell, Joey, Gina, Margaret, Gunther, Twist, Shout, Kiki, Marina, Min, Shawn, Tosha, Julie, David, Jason, Carlos, Juan, Kenneth, Hannah, Kristen, Stephen, Alissa, Ashley, Keesha, Robert, Chip, Jeff, Danny, Curtis, Maria, Emily, Linda, Jill, Gianna, The Best Charcters, The Mickey's Fun Songs' Gang, Earl Sinclair and his family, Cera, Tender Hert, Mary-Kate Oslen, Ashely Oslen, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Penelope, Pepper, Millicent, Jamie, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Aaron, Alex, Nicky, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Teddy, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, NIcole, Z, Teddy Bear, Eep Mouse, Baa Baa Sheep, Mary Quite Contrary, Jack B. Nimble, Little Bo Peep, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Elanor, IgglePiggle, UpsyDaisy, MakkaPakka, The Tombillboos: Unn, Ooo, Eee, The Pontipines, The Wottingers, The Haahoos, The T's, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marissa, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Sarah, Jake, Nigel, Kyle, Mark, Lorraine, Mike, Henry, Jessica, Kim, Millie, Geo, Bot, Richelle, Penelope, Emily, Dina, Herky, Fillie, Georgia, Caillou, Rosie, Leo, Sarah, Clemintine, André, Julie, Jason & Jeffery, Billy, Emma, Xavier, Teddy, Gilbert, Rexy, Deedee, Becky Icebox O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Patterson, Karen O'Shea, Priscilla O'Shea, Jake Berman, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Hanon, Marcus, CeCe Jones, Rocky Blue, Flynn Jones, Ty Blue, Deuce Martinez, Gunther Hessenheffer, Tinka Hessenheffer, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuello, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim Middleton, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Wolff, Ben Hilton, Bruce, Crispin, Max Ryerson, Flash/Tony, Kelli, Jamie, Becca, Peggy, Jeannie, Alex, Leah, Miss Rosa & Friends, All That (Angelique and all their characters), My Wife & Kids (Kady Jay Kyle, Franklin Aloyisious Mumford, and all their friends), Kids Incorporated (Eric, Charlie, and all their friends), Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Rerun Van Pelt, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin, Pig-Pen, Frieda, Shermy, Violet Gray, Patty Charlotte Braun (from Charlie Brown Cosplays), Peggy Jean, Jose Peterson, Andy, Spike, Marbles, Olaf, Belle, Rover and Molly, The Baby-Sitters Club Gang, The Mickey's Fun Songs Gang, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Menace live action films}), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, (from the Scooby Doo live-action films), the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Ronald McDonald and his friends, the Tiny Toons gang, Spongebob and the characters, Ttark, Ash and the characters, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scooby-Dum, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, Cheesasaurus Rex, Twinkie the kid, the Regular Show cast, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Leo Little, Amy and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. *To date, this is one of the only videos involving a cast reunion, the other being The Best of Barney. *With the exception of "You Can Count on Me", all of the songs in this video are either traditional children's songs or Barney songs from the Greatest Generation. *Jason signs "I Love You, Barney" to Barney in American Sign Language at the end, a nod to The Alphabet Zoo, and I Can Be a Firefighter!. *"Mr. Knickerbocker" is revealed to be Jason's favorite song. *The forest set from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" was reused for the camping scenes. *Pictures from Home Sweet Homes, Doctor Barney is Here!, A Very Special Delivery!, Oh, What a Day!, Shawn and the Beanstalk and lots more are shown in Tosha's photo album. *References are made to Be a Friend, Practice Makes Music and lots more. *This is the first time Min appears without her bangs. *This is the only time Michael and Jason appear together. *Goof: Although Kim and Tosha appeared together in Barney's Sense-Sational Day, Barney introduces them to each other as if they never met before. *This home video marks the final appearances of Michael, Tosha, Kathy, Jason and the gang. Min would return in the 2003 video Read with Me, Dance with Me, which would be her last appearance. *Jeff wears the same shirt again in A Little Mother Goose. *Four of the members of the old cast (Michael, Min, Tosha, Kathy) appeared in Having Tens of Fun!. *This is the last time Me and My Teddy was performed by Kathy. Kathy sang this with Linda, Annie, Beth, and Emily as a duet. *It is easy for viewers to identify when Michael sings because his voice is the deepest. Gallery Kids World's Adventures of Sing and Dance with Barney.jpg e Video Trailer|left|300px]] * Barney & Friends * Bob the Builder * Thomas & Friends * Angelina Ballerina * Pingu * Mike the Knight * Fireman Sam * Roary the Racing Car* * Rubbadubbers* * The Wiggles (2001-2007 Sold to Warner Bros. until 2011, when it was sold to NCircle Home Entertainment) * Kipper* * Fifi and the Flowertots* *meaning show has ended Logos File:HITEntertainmentLogo1.jpg| (2001-2006, although used in many variants from 1996-2001) File:HITEntertainmentLogo2.jpg|The Current Logo (2006-present) File:Tumblr_lrbrp3a80m1qc65v2o1_500.png.jpeg|HIT Entertainment's Barney elevator doorway. File:HiT Entertainment Logo 2006.png |country = United States |capacity = 1,704 |owner = City of Dallas Office of Cultural Affairs |operator = City of Dallas Office of Cultural Affairs |type = Vaudeville, Movies |screens = 1 |opened = April 11, 1921 |yearsactive = 1921-1973, 1983-present |currentuse = Performing Arts Center |website = }} }} The Majestic Theatre is a performing arts theater in the City Center District of Downtown Dallas. It is the last remnant of Theater Row, the city's historic entertainment center on Elm Street, and is a contributing property in the Harwood Historic District. The structure is a Dallas Landmark and is listed on the National Register of Historic Places. History *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **Videos **Images *Popular pages *Community Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes =Talk:HIT Entertainment= Back to page 23pages on this wikiAdd New PageAdd topic Template:Multiple issues Template:Infobox theatre The Louisville Palace (also known as the Palace Theatre) is a theater, in downtown Louisville, Kentucky, located in the city's theater district, on the east side of Fourth Street, between Broadway and Chestnut Street. It has a seating capacity of 2,700 people and is owned by Live Nation. The historic landmark opened on September 1, 1928 and was designed by architect John Eberson.[1] It was originally known as the Loew's and United Artists State theatre. Games Games Movies TV Wikis My Account Start a Wiki Dooley and pals Wiki On the Wiki Popular pages Community Recent blog posts Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes Recent Wiki Activity See all activity > Add New Page discussion page Category talk:1983 created by A Wikia contributor 1213 seconds ago New page: File:Title.fragglerock.jpg File:Bird&hooperpic.jpg File:Title.bbchina.jpg File:Rockymountainsingalong.jpg File:Metmuse new page Category:1983 created by A Wikia contributor 1 minute ago New page: Template:Infobox venue WIN Entertainment Centre (formally Wollongong Entertainment Centre and commonly WEC) is a multi-purpose indoor arena, located... Added categories: National Basketball League (Australia) venues, Music venues in Australia, Multi-purpose stadiums in Australia, Sport in Wollongong, Illawarra Hawks, Sports venues in New South Wales, Buildings and structures in Wollongong new page Category:Wollongong, NSW created by A Wikia contributor 3 minutes ago New page: Template:Infobox venue WIN Entertainment Centre (formally Wollongong Entertainment Centre and commonly WEC) is a multi-purpose indoor arena, located... Summary: 5 like a 4, 7, 11, 17, 20, 12, 10, and 18 and No Four 1997 Deletes Removed the SecnesStephen wear the same clothes in "A Package for Friendship" Added categories: National Basketball League (Australia) venues, Music venues in Australia, Multi-purpose stadiums in Australia, Sport in Wollongong, Illawarra Hawks, Sports venues in New South Wales, Buildings and structures in Wollongong, 1969, VHS, 1983, 1994, 1996, 1997, 2001, 2012, 2017 On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Popular pages Community Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes Recent Wiki Activity See all activity > Add New Page discussion page Talk:Season 14 (2004-2006) created by A Wikia contributor 5 minutes ago New page: File:Incredibles ver9 xlg.jpg File:MDGTTM DVD.jpg File:DavetheBarbCast.jpg File:Tp.jpg File:BrandyAndMrWhiskers.jpg ... Summary: Third Era Season 14 (2004) edit Season 14 (2004-2006) edited by A Wikia contributor 7 minutes ago diff discussion page Talk:HIT Entertainment edited by A Wikia contributor 20 minutes ago diff Summary: 2004 On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Popular pages Community Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes Recent Wiki Activity See all activity > Add New Page edit 2003 edited by A Wikia contributor 5 seconds ago diff Summary: 17 discussion page Talk:HIT Entertainment created by A Wikia contributor 1 minute ago New page: Season 9 (2001) edit HIT Entertainment edited by A Wikia contributor 2 minutes ago diff new page HIT Entertainment created by A Wikia contributor 2 minutes ago New page: 1614 discussion page Talk:2003 edited by A Wikia contributor 4 minutes ago diff Summary: 13 Season 13 episode 14 (2009) Added categories: Cinemas and movie theaters in Texas, Theatres in Texas, Renaissance Revival architecture in Texas, Buildings and structures in Dallas, Theatre in Dallas, Landmarks in Dallas, Concert halls in Dallas, Concert halls in Texas, Music venues in Texas, Music venues in Dallas, National Register of Historic Places in Dallas, Recorded Texas Historic Landmarks, Dallas Landmarks, Atmospheric theatres, John Eberson buildings, Theatres on the National Register of Historic Places in Texas discussion page Talk:2003 created by A Wikia contributor 8 minutes ago New page: Template:Barney Home Videos (New) Imagination Island (also known as "Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island") is a Barney Special. It originally... Added video: Barney's Imagination Island (1994) - Home Video Trailer (e13461)01:00 discussion page Category talk:Louisville, KY edited by A Wikia contributor 9 minutes ago diff Added video: Barney Live! in New York City (1994) - Home Video Trailer (e13453)01:00 discussion page Category talk:Louisville, KY created by A Wikia contributor 11 minutes ago Games Movies TV Wikis My Account Start a Wiki Dooley and pals WikiSeason 13 (2003) and Season 9 (Only Version) New page: {Barney Home Videos (New)|title = Imagination Island|image = Imaginationislandvideo.jpg|releasedate = October 4, 1994|rereleased = Yes|availableondvd... Added videos: Barney's Imagination Island (1994) - H Recent Wiki Activity Dooley and pals Wiki edited by Benny30111 13 minutes ago Season 14 (2004-2006) edited by A Fandom user 11 hours ago 2003 edited by A Fandom user 11 hours ago HIT Entertainment edited by A Fandom user 11 hours ago See more > ome Video Trailer (e13461)01:00 Barney's Talent Show (1995) - Home Video Trailer (e13467)01:00 new page Category:Louisville, KY created by A Wikia contributor 12 minutes ago New page: Template:Pp-move-indef Template:Semiprotected Template:Use mdy dates Template:Refimprove Template:Infobox television Barney & Friends is an Americ Added categories: Arts venues in Louisville, Kentucky, Cinemas and movie theaters in Kentucky, Concert halls in the United States, Atmospheric theatres, Movie palaces, Live Nation Entertainment, Loew's Theatres buildings and structures, National Register of Historic Places in Louisville, Kentucky, Theatres on the National Register of Historic Places in Kentucky, John Eberson buildings, 1990s American television series, 1992 American television series debuts, 2000s American television series, 2009 American television series endings, Television series revived after cancellation, 2017 American television series debuts, Barney & Friends, English-language television programming, PBS network shows, Preschool education television series, Television series about friendship, Television series by HIT Entertainment, Treehouse TV shows, PBS Kids shows, Television series by WNET categorization 2003 edited by A Wikia contributor 53 minutes ago diff Added category: Timeline Added categories: Arts venues in Louisville, Kentucky, Cinemas and movie theaters in Kentucky, Concert halls in the United States, Atmospheric theatres, Movie palaces, Live Nation Entertainment, Loew's Theatres buildings and structures, National Register of Historic Places in Louisville, Kentucky, Theatres on the National Register of Historic Places in Kentucky, John Eberson buildings discussion page Talk:HIT Entertainment edited by A Wikia contributor 20 minutes ago diff Added video: Barney's Fun & Games (1995) - Home Video Trailer (e13457)01:00 discussion page Talk:HIT Entertainment edited by A Wikia contributor 25 minutes ago diff Added videos: Barney's Once Upon a Time (1996) - Home Video Trailer (e13464)01:00 Barney's Talent Show (1995) - Home Video Trailer (e13467)01:00 discussion page Talk:When The Chip Is Down created by A Wikia contributor 27 minutes ago New page: File:BarneyBARRY jpg w300h349.jpg Contentsshow Major EventsEdit Unspecified Dates: Warren Publishing sues the Lyons Partnership for the use of... Added video: Barney's Once Upon a Time (1996) - Home Video Trailer (e13464)01:00 new page Season 14 (2004-2006) created by A Wikia contributor 34 minutes ago New page: 2006 Summary: 14 discussion page Talk:HIT Entertainment edited by A Wikia contributor 34 minutes ago diff discussion page Talk:HIT Entertainment edited by A Wikia contributor 35 minutes ago diff Summary: 9 (2001) discussion page Talk:Season 14 (2004-2006) created by A Wikia contributor 14 minutes ago New page: File:Incredibles ver9 xlg.jpg File:MDGTTM DVD.jpg File:DavetheBarbCast.jpg File:Tp.jpg File:BrandyAndMrWhiskers.jpg ... Summary: Third Era Season 14 (2004) edit Season 14 (2004-2006) edited by A Wikia contributor 15 minutes ago diff discussion page Talk:HIT Entertainment edited by A Wikia contributor 28 minutes ago diff Summary: 2004 Added categories: Arts venues in Louisville, Kentucky, Cinemas and movie theaters in Kentucky, Concert halls in the United States, Atmospheric theatres, Movie palaces, Live Nation Entertainment, Loew's Theatres buildings and structures, National Register of Historic Places in Louisville, Kentucky, Theatres on the National Register of Historic Places in Kentucky, John Eberson buildings discussion page Talk:HIT Entertainment edited by A Wikia contributor 29 minutes ago diff Added video: Barney's Fun & Games (1995) - Home Video Trailer (e13457)01:00 discussion page Talk:HIT Entertainment edited by A Wikia contributor 33 minutes ago diff Added videos: Barney's Once Upon a Time (1996) - Home Video Trailer (e13464)01:00 Barney's Talent Show (1995) - Home Video Trailer (e13467)01:00 discussion page Talk:When The Chip Is Down created by A Wikia contributor 35 minutes ago New page: File:BarneyBARRY jpg w300h349.jpg Contentsshow Major EventsEdit Unspecified Dates: Warren Publishing sues the Lyons Partnership for the use of... Added video: Barney's Once Upon a Time (1996) - Home Video Trailer (e13464)01:00 new page Season 14 (2004-2006) created by A Wikia contributor 43 minutes ago New page: 2006 Summary: 14 Movies TV Wikis My Account Start a Wiki Dooley and pals Wiki On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Popular pages Community Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes Talk:HIT Entertainment Back to page 22pages on this wiki Add New Page Add topic Season 14 (2004-2006) Recent Wiki Activity HIT Entertainment edited by A Fandom user 13 seconds ago 2003 edited by A Fandom user 51 minutes ago Michael created by A Fandom user 1 hour ago We Are All Different edited by A Fandom user 1 hour ago See more > Elegant and ornate, The Palace exhibits a Spanish Baroque motif with arcades, balconies and turrets. Cobalt blue, bursts of red and gold indirectly light all of the niches, coves and entrances. Above is a curved, vaulted ceiling with 139 sculptures of the faces of historical figures. The theater room inside The Palace is heavily ornamented and displays an imitation nighttime sky on the ceiling. The theater is two stories with a floor and a balcony. Both floors contain bars that run the width of the building behind the theater, separated by a grand lobby of intricate art and architecture. Although the exterior had fallen behind the spectacular interior, the Palace was re-dedicated in 1994 and is now a premiere venue.[1] Its uncommon appearance has made it a popular venue for musicians to record live performances (including Third Day & Alison Krauss). The theatre features an array of popular movies, old and new, as well as concerts by popular artists. Contents http://dooleyandpals.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:HIT_Entertainment# show See alsoEdit *List of attractions and events in the Louisville metropolitan area *List of concert halls ReferencesEdit #↑ 1.0 1.1 Template:Cite web External linksEdit *Template:Official website Template:Live Nation Template:Music venues of KentuckyTemplate:Louisville-struct-stub Template:Kentucky-NRHP-stub Template:Theatre-struct-stub Template:Barney Home Videos (New) Barney's Talent Show is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 26, 1996. Plot'Template:Barney Home Videos' Barney's Fun & Games is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 21, 1996. Plot Edit Barney brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. After the machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big gameboard filled with fun and surprises! CastEdit *BarneyFile:BarneydollFunGames.png *Baby Bop *B.J. *Min *Jason *Jesse (debut / only appearance) *Kristen (debut) Song ListEdit #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Games #Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop #That's Hats #Help Protect the EarthFile:Dep.jpg ' #The Barney Bag #A Tisket, A Tasket #Number Limbo #Carnival of Numbers #Silly Sounds #Roll Over #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You TriviaEdit *During the I Love You song, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids sung both verses of the song, rather than Barney singing one verse by himself. *This is Jesse's only appearance. *This video also marks the first appearance of Kristen. *This is the last appearance of Min. She will later return in Sing and Dance with Barney and Read with Me, Dance with Me. *This is the first Barney Home Video to feature The Barney Bag. The next one would be ''Barney's Good Day, Good Night *On the cover of the Spanish dub of this video (La Maravilosa Máquina de Juegos) it incorrectly lists "The Baby Bop Hop" (or Saltando con Baby Bop) on the song list (Presumably a goof on Tycoon's (The at the time Spanish distributors) part since the dub came out a few years after the video got produced and released) VideosEdit 01:00 Barney's Fun & Games (1995) - Home Video Trailer (e13457) Barney and the kids put on a talent show, with a big one performing a number of songs with others or solo, and some of the kids getting their moment in the spotlight as well even though Stephen has stage fright by himself. Plenty of great costumes and sets, with songs ranging. Even heavier than usual in its music content, this Barney video will delight kids who like to sing-along. CastEdit *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) Son "'''Dance Your Gloomies Away!" is a song from Space Dancing. Song Lyrics Dance your gloomies away Dance your gloomies away Dance your gloomies away Dance your gloomies away Hey, hey, hey Dance your gloomies away Dance your gloomies away Dance your gloomies away Dance your gloomies away Hey, hey, hey Shake your hands And stomp your feet Jump up and down To the wiggly beat Let your body size And wiggle your nose Shake your body Right down to your toes Dance your gloomies away Dance your gloomies away Dance your gloomies away Dance your gloomies away Hey, hey, hey Dance your gloomies away Dance your gloomies away Dance your gloomies away Dance your gloomies away Hey, hey, hey Put your hands up high And turn around Swibble your hips And fall right down And your body got to swim Climb up a tree Flap like a bird That's flying free Dance your gloomies away Dance your gloomies away Dance your gloomies away Dance your gloomies away Hey, hey, hey Dance your gloomies away Dance your gloomies away Dance your gloomies away Dance your gloomies away Hey, hey, hey Dance your gloomies away Dance your gloomies away Dance your gloomies away Dance your gloomies away Hey, hey, hey Video gsEdit #Barney Theme Song #Sarasponda #Puttin' On A Show #Min's Flapper Song [1]Games Movies TVWikis My Account Start a Wiki Dooley and pals Wiki *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **Videos **Images *Popular pages *Community Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes Recent Wiki Activity *Do the Propeller! (Late/Last and Final Time Version)edited by ThomasandFriendsLover 8 hours ago *The Scientistedited by Janellelanuzo 10 hours ago *Hello (song)edited by Janellelanuzo 11 hours ago *Dance Danceedited by ThomasandFriendsLover 13 hours ago =Recent Wiki Activity= *See all activity > Add New Page *2003 edited by A Wikia contributor 14 seconds ago [2] *2003 created by A Wikia contributor 5 minutes ago *Michael created by A Wikia contributor 8 minutes ago *We Are All Different edited by A Wikia contributor 9 minutes ago [3] *Ashley created by A Wikia contributor 10 minutes ago *When The Chip Is Down edited by A Wikia contributor 12 minutes ago [4] *Kids for Character edited by A Wikia contributor 1 day ago [5] *Kids for Character #Puttin' On A Show (Reprise) #The More We Share Together (Tune: The More We Get Together) #Wild Wild West Medley (Get Along Little Doggies/Home on the Range/Buffalo Gals) #Alouette #Blue Danube Waltz #Down By the Bay #A Frog Went A-Wooing Go #Mexican Hat Dance (La Raspa) #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #Happy Dancin' #We've Got Shoes #Puttin' On A Show (Finale) #I Love You Template:Barney Home Videos Once Upon a Time 'is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 5, 1996. PlotEdit While visiting the show, Stella the Storyteller's suitcase of props explodes, and Barney and the kids help repack it. But while giving assistance, they also use the props to tell classic stories: Rumpelstiltskin, Rapunzel, and more. This enjoyable installment in the Barney library may very likely be the place some child viewers will hear these stories for the first time. CastEdit *Barney *Baby Bop *Shawn *Carlos *Tosha *Kristen *Stella the Storyteller StoriesEdit *Rumplestiltskin - (Barney & Carlos, Tosha & Shawn) *Rapunzel - (Baby Bop, Shawn, & Stella the Storyteller) *Goldilocks and the Three Bears - (Barney & Baby Bop, Stella the Storyteller & Kristen) Songs Edit #Barney Theme Song #Oh, When We March #Rain Medley #Once Upon a Time #The Spinning Wheel #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Castles So High #Does Your Hair Hang Low #The Bears Went Over the Mountain #Are You Sleeping? #I Love You TriviaEdit *This was the last video to feature Shawn. *This is the second time Stella lastes through the whole episode. The first time was Ship Ahoy. VideosEdit 01:00 Barney's Once Upon a Time (1996) - Home Video Trailer (e13464) TriviaEdit *This video marked: **The first time Stephen is a main character, as well as his first home video. **Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was the Barney doll hiding in a cardboard box. **In the original 1996 VHS release of this video, the Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo has low pitched music. **The only time Ashley and Alissa appeared with Min and Jason. *Although this video was released in 1996, you can actually see "Copyright 1995 Lyons Partnership, L.P." at the end of the credits. This may mean that this video was produced in 1995. ReleasesEdit (debut).jpgOriginal Release (1996)Final.jpgRe-Release (2000)Talent Show UK.jpgUK Release (1996)Imagen 014.jpgSpanish Release (1997)Add a photo to this gallery VideosEdit 01:00 Barney's Talent Show (1995) - Home Video Trailer (e13467) Categories: *Arts venues in Louisville, Kentucky *Cinemas and movie theaters in Kentucky *Concert halls in the United States *Atmospheric theatres *Movie palaces *Live Nation Entertainment *Loew's Theatres buildings and structures *National Register of Historic Places in Louisville, Kentucky *Theatres on the National Register of Historic Places in Kentucky *John Eberson buildings Recent Wiki Activity *HIT Entertainmentedited by A Fandom user 13 seconds ago *2003edited by A Fandom user 51 minutes ago *Michaelcreated by A Fandom user 1 hour ago *We Are All Differentedited by A Fandom user 1 hour ago Designed by John Eberson under direction of Karl Hoblitzelle, the Majestic Theatre was constructed in 1920 as the flagship theater for Interstate Amusement Company, a chain of vaudeville houses.http://www.tshaonline.org/handbook/online/articles/ccm04 The $2 million Renaissance Revival structure opened on April 11, 1921 with a seating capacity of 2,800.Architecture Magazine, September 1922 It replaced a previous theater of the same name (located at Commerce Street and St. Paul Street) which burned down December 12, 1917. Operations of the Majestic were moved to the Dallas Opera House which was renamed the Majestic Theater until the new Majestic was completed. The interior was originally divided into theater and office space, with of the upper four floors used as the headquarters of the Interstate Amusement Company. The interior lobby and auditorium was of baroque design with decorative detailing consisting of Corinthian columns, egg-and-dart molding, cartouches, and Roman swags and fretwork. The lobby contained a magnificent black-and-white Italian-style Vermont marble floor and twin marble staircases. Other features included an ornate cage elevator serving the two balconies, crystal chandeliers, brass mirrors, ferns, and a marble fountain. A concession stand was added to the lobby in the late 1940s. The auditorium featured a ceiling "sky" of floating clouds and mechanically controlled twinkling stars. Seating was provided on the main floor and in two balconies in woven cane seats. The stage was flanked by massive Corinthian columns, with an orchestra pit in front. Backstage consisted of twelve dressing rooms, a loft to accommodate scenery, and a set of wooden lighting controls. A Kilgen theater organ opus 3054 size 2/8 was also installed.http://cinematreasures.org/theater/227/ The Majestic was the grandest of all the theaters along Dallas's Theatre Row which stretched for several blocks along Elm Street. The Melba, Tower, Palace, Rialto, Capitol, Telenews (newsreels and short-subjects exclusively), Fox (live burlesque), and Strand theatres were all demolished by the late 1970s; only the Majestic remains today.http://www.symmonline.com/phorum/read.php?2,67176,67184#msg-67184 The Majestic hosted a variety of acts from Houdini to Mae West and Bob Hope during the vaudeville era. Beginning in 1922, films were added to the regular vaudeville offerings. The theatre began hosting movie premieres and associated stars such as Jimmy Stewart, Gregory Peck, and John Wayne. The Big Bands featuring Cab Calloway and Duke Ellington continued the tradition of live entertainment at the Majestic. In 1932, the Majestic began showing movies exclusively. It was known as the "man's house" featuring films of Humphrey Bogart, James Cagney and other macho heroes while the nearby Palace was known as the "laidies' house" featuring films with female leads. On July 16, 1973, the Majestic Theatre closed after the final showing of the film “Live and Let Die”. Rebirth The Hobilitzelle Foundation turned the Majestic Theater over to the City of Dallas in January 1976 and the theatre was restored for use as a performing arts center. After restoring the exterior, the original Corinthian columns, balustrades, urns, and trellises of the auditorium were repaired and repainted. 23K gold leaf was reapplied to the extensive interior decorative accents. New seats were installed, and the number of seats was reduced from 2,400 to 1,570, to allow for an enlarged orchestra pit, the conversion of the second balcony to house advanced sound and lighting systems, and the division of the first balcony into box seating. The stage was given a resilient floor suitable for dance performances and Backstage space was expanded. In 1977, the Majestic Theatre became the first Dallas building to be listed on the National Register of Historic Places. It received a Texas Historical Commission marker in 1983. The theater was reopened on January 28, 1983. Today, the Majestic is regularly used for musical productions, dramatic plays, national pageants, dance, and concerts. Pop culture *After closing in 1973, the theatre was used as a film location for Brian De Palma's ''Phantom of the Paradise (1974). See also *List of buildings and structures in Dallas, Texas References External links *Cinema Treasures *City of Dallas Majestic Theatre *Majestic Theatre *Handbook of Texas Online Category:Cinemas and movie theaters in Texas Category:Theatres in Texas Category:Renaissance Revival architecture in Texas Category:Buildings and structures in Dallas Category:Theatre in Dallas Category:Landmarks in Dallas Category:Concert halls in Dallas Category:Concert halls in Texas Category:Music venues in Texas Category:Music venues in Dallas Category:National Register of Historic Places in Dallas Category:Recorded Texas Historic Landmarks Category:Dallas Landmarks Category:Atmospheric theatres Category:John Eberson buildings Category:Theatres on the National Register of Historic Places in Texas '''Imagination Island (also known as "Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island") is a Barney Special. It originally aired on NBC on April 24, 1994. It was later released on home video on October 4, 1994. Plot Min and Tosha are having a sleepover and Tosha's Mom reads them a story about a mystical place called "Imagination Island", but orders them to fall asleep after five minutes. When Barney comes to life, he shows the two girls that they can go on a sailing adventure, if they use their imaginations. With that, Barney mystically takes them on deck aboard a huge ship destined for Imagination Island. Along the way, they meet up with Shawn, Derek, Baby Bop, and BJ. There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the island, a big storm comes and a huge tidal wave knocks the ship up into some palm trees on the island. While Baby Bop and BJ stay on the ship, Barney and the children go explore the island. With no civilization on the island, cities or ships patrolling the seas in the distance, Barney and the children eventually decide that they must find some help to get off the island. After hikes, patrols and searching they eventually find a tropical house. There they meet Professor Tinkerputt, a toy inventor who doesn't like to share his creations and thus moved to Imagination Island to be alone with his toys. Demonstrating his new balloon maker, Barney helps him realize that sharing is a good thing. As a demonstration to sharing Tosha decides to give Tinkerputt her necklace in order to fix a flaw in his machine; thus making it a success. Then Tinkerputt starts sharing many of his creations and agrees to help the explorers find their way off the island. After a moment of thinking Tinkerputt gets an idea of how to get the ship out of the trees. They can fly back with the balloons! Tinkerputt takes control of the ship and the ship flies up to the sky. Hours later the ship reaches back home and after everyone leaves, the ship supposedly heads to a new toy factory away from the island. Stories: Imagination Island Cast * Barney (Costume: David Joyner; Voice: Bob West) * Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Carol Farabee / Julie Johnson) * BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) * Tosha's Baby Brothers: Kevin and Kyle (sounds) * Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) (cameo) * Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (debut) Song List # Just Imagine # Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing/Row, Row, Row Your Boat/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1)/Blow the Man Down/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2)/My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3)/A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea/Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4/Finale) # That's What an Island Is # Jungle Adventure # Tinkerputt's Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Just Imagine (Reprise) # It's Good to Be Home Book Main Article: Barney's Imagination Island Trivia *This special was filmed before "Barney Live! In New York City" was performed. *This special marked: **Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. **The final appearance of Derek as a regular cast member. **Another time "Time Lapse" is used. It was Baby Bop **The first appearance of Professor Tinkerputt. *Due to the 1994 lawsuit, I Love You wasn't performed in this special. *The home video releases claim that the special contains the song "Our Friend Barney Had a Boat". That song was never sung in this special, not even during its original air date. *Some of the songs featured in the special are included on the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. The songs are "Just Imagine", "Jungle Adventure", "Sailing Medley", "Tinkerputt's Song", and the reprise of "Just Imagine". *Although the Barney Theme Song doesn't appear in this special, it is heard as an underscore when Barney fixes Tosha's bed, and greets Tosha and Min. *In this special, Carol Farabee does Baby Bop's speaking voice, while Julie Johnson does her singing voice. *The names that Professor Tinkerputt says incorrectly while writing the guest-book are Ferdinand (Derek), Elvira (Min), Rupert (Shawn), Katrinka (Tosha) and Rex (Barney). *On April 12, 2002, this special was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, "Barney's Island Safari" (along with "Let's Go to the Zoo"). *On the original NBC airing, an extended shot of Professor Tinkerputt looking out the window door accompanied with the last few notes of Pop Goes the Weasel, ''was used. This short clip was edited out of all home video releases. Gallery Barney's Imagination Island 1996 VHS.jpg|Original and First Release (1994-1996) Imagination island 1997.jpg|Re-Release (1997-1998) Barney Imagination Island DVD.jpg|DVD Release (2004) 61SclzhOG2L.jpg|DVD Re-Release (2010) !M.jpg|Original UK Release (1995) Barney's Imagination Island Australian VHS.jpg|Australian VHS release (1995) Imagen_010.jpg|Spanish Release (1995) !w225.jpg|German Release (1997) hjjb.png|French Release (1997) Videos Ashley Peldon on Barney's Imaginaton Island set Age 9 1994 Barney's Imagination Island (1994) - Home Video Trailer (e13461) * Bob the Builder * Thomas & Friends * Angelina Ballerina * Pingu * Mike the Knight * Fireman Sam * Roary the Racing Car* * Rubbadubbers* * The Wiggles (2001-2007 Sold to Warner Bros. until 2011, when it was sold to NCircle Home Entertainment) * Kipper* * Fifi and the Flowertots* ''*meaning show has ended Logos File:HITEntertainmentLogo1.jpg| (2001-2006, although used in many variants from 1996-2001) File:HITEntertainmentLogo2.jpg|The Current Logo (2006-present) File:Tumblr_lrbrp3a80m1qc65v2o1_500.png.jpeg|HIT Entertainment's Barney elevator doorway. File:HiT Entertainment Logo 2006.png